


My Propeller

by SummerOfThnksFrThMmrs



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, absolute appreciation for wonwoo cause he deserves it, hoshi and hansol are roommates, it's located on the time they changed dorm's partners, title comes from Arctic Monkeys' song My Propeller, wonwoo is jealous and hurt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerOfThnksFrThMmrs/pseuds/SummerOfThnksFrThMmrs
Summary: Lo amaba. Lo amaba tanto que Soonyoung no estaba seguro de saber que haría si el pelinegro no estuviera en Seventeen, ni siquiera quería imaginarse como sería su vida si Wonwoo no existiera en ella.Su pecho era invadido por una sensación cálida cuando al atravesar una dificultad recordaba que existía ese pilar de estabilidad, que mas que ser un pilar para Seventeen, era una propela en la vida de Kwon Soonyoung.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Kudos: 1





	My Propeller

Soonyoung sujetó el brazo del menor para detenerlo, lo estaba persiguiendo desde que salieron de la sala de práctica, necesitaba saber que ocurría porque Wonwoo no le hablaba desde hacía tres días.

En cuanto el pelinegro se detuvo, le preguntó

-¿por qué me evitas?

-ya veo que el cinismo es parte de ti.- respondió el pelinegro con tono frío que el mayor solía recibir únicamente como juego, excepto que esa vez no parecía estar bromeando.

Sujetó su mano y le preguntó intentando hacer un puchero

-¿de verdad estás molesto, Wonu?

-no, ¿por qué debería? ¿acaso alguien se molesta cuando es rotundamente rechazado por quien dice ser su mejor amigo?- bien, esa era toda la respuesta que requería para dar por hecho que el joven estaba molesto.

Soltó su mano y exclamó

-ni siquiera te rechace.

-lo hiciste... Indirectamente.

-no lo hice. Hansol me lo pidió y tuve que aceptar, el niño puede ser muy convincente.- Wonwoo no se inmutó, solo respondió

-yo te lo pedí desde la última vez que escogimos dormitorio, te dije que quería compartir cuarto contigo y te valió sorbete.- Soonyoung se contuvo de reír ante la palabra sorbete y dijo intentando salvarse

-lo olvidé, ¿okay? No te enojes.

-no me enojo, ¿parece que tengo 7 años? He crecido, Soonyoung, aunque no lo creas.

-siempre he creído que eres uno de los miembros más maduros, Wonwoo y no creo que tenga nada que ver con tu edad.- y lo decía de corazón, Wonwoo junto con Jihoon y Seungcheol eran en opinión de Soonyoung, algunos de los miembros más centrados en el grupo, cada uno por sus distintas razones, pero siempre pensó que los pilares de la estabilidad en Seventeen eran ellos.

El pelinegro dio un paso hacia atrás y dijo

-entonces sabrás que estoy bien porque no lloro por cosas así.

-estás haciendo una rabieta silenciosa marca Jeon, y lo sabes.

-oh, ¿enserio? Que bueno que no tendrás que soportarme porque de cualquier forma no compartimos habitación.- Soonyoung puso sus ojos en blanco y preguntó ligeramente fastidiado.

-¿y qué tiene eso de malo? Ahora estás más cerca de S.Coups.- aunque al parecer esas no eran las palabras que el menor quería escuchar porque sujetó con más fuerza la toalla alrededor de su cuello mientras le decía

-aja, repítelo mientras me voy.- entonces Wonwoo se retiró dejando al mayor a la mitad del pasillo.

***

Ya eran las 2:30 de la madrugada, todos los miembros dormían, sus horarios habían sido exhaustivos ultimamente y todos deseaban acostarse en sus camas lo más pronto posible, pero el líder del performance team no podía concebir el sueño solo de imaginarse que Wonwoo realmente estaba enojado con él, así que decidió escabullirse aprovechando que Vernon dormía con los audífonos puestos y se dirigió al cuarto del rapero pelinegro y el lider.

Se sorprendió cuando vio luz por debajo de la puerta pero cuando la entreabrió dejó de sentirse sorprendido para solo enternecerse ante la imagen de un arropado Wonwoo sosteniendo un libro entre sus manos, sus gafas de armazón fino atravesando su tenaz rostro y la lámpara a su lado aluzando todo, suavizando sus rasgos con la cálida luz amarilla. La cama de Seungcheol estaba vacía, así que Soonyoung decidió entrar.

El pelinegro no se dio cuenta de la presencia extra en su habitación hasta que el mayor cerró la puerta a su espalda, entonces Wonwoo se sentó y cerró el libro

-¿qué haces aquí, Soonyoung? Es tarde, deberías dormir.- el menor no sonaba molesto, solo frío... Pero eso era usual, así que Hoshi intentó continuar la conversación

-igual tú, Wonu, y aún así estás leyendo a las dos de la madrugada.- el mencionado miró rápido hacia su libro como si considerara su respuesta, entonces dijo

-tuvimos un día ocupado, no pude leer nada hasta ahora. Aproveché que Seungcheol hyung no estaba para hacerlo. No me gusta pasar un dia sin leer aunque sea un capítulo y lo sabes... O tal vez no lo sabes porque no compartimos habitación.- a pesar de que aquello había sido un reproche, no había sonado como cuando Wonwoo reclamaba algo en serio.

Soonyoung sabía que era el hyung en la habitación y debía comportarse como tal, necesitaba aceptar sus errores y disculparse por ello, así que lo haría aunque implicara parecer condescendiente.

-si, sobre eso... Quiero disculparme.- las cejas de Wonwoo se alzaron un poco por la impresión, mas su rostro solo demostró un leve deje de satisfacción.- Tienes razón, no debí aceptar compartir habitación con Hansol si ya lo había hablado contigo, fue mi error.

-claro que fue tu error, no te habría permitido culparme.- el mayor rio y se dio permiso a si mismo de sentarse a un lado del pelinegro sobre la cama

-claro, como pude siquiera sugerir tan tonta idea.

-estúpida en verdad.- bufó el más joven con una pequeña sonrisa que el bailarín correspondió, pero entonces miró hacia Soonyoung con el ceño levemente fruncido y murmuró.- aunque hablando en serio... Creo que me habría dolido menos si hubieras decidido cambiarme por una habitación para ti solo que para compartir con otro miembro.- el mayor no pudo seguir sosteniendole la mirada herida, así que se lanzó a abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas hasta taclearlo sobre el colchón y exclamó

-¡lo siento mucho, Wonu! Perdóname por favor...

-haces mucho escándalo, vas a despertar al resto.- respondió el menor mientras lo empujaba por el pecho para que se alejara, entonces Soonyoung le dijo

-sé que lo que hice estuvo mal... Pero haces que todo se vea mucho peor de lo que ya es.

-piensa en que tal vez es por que así de malo es lo que hiciste. Reflexiona sobre tus acciones, punk.- el menor alzó su dedo como si señalara la esquina del cuarto, Hoshi rio de nuevo pero paró al asimilar las últimas palabras del pelinegro.

Había sido una broma, pero Soonyoung no podía dejar de creer que tenía toda la razón; entonces pensó en que lo que le había hecho a Wonwoo si había sido malo, esa clase de cosas no se le hacían a la persona que más confianza le tienes.

Y eso era precisamente Wonwoo, la persona en quien mas confiaba y a quién mas apreciaba en Seventeen; claro que eso no lo admitiría jamás frente al resto...

Sin embargo, estando solos en la habitación del pelinegro, Soonyoung se permitió pensar en esas ideas quizá algo egoístas que solía enterrar en su subconsciente normalmente, ideas acerca de lo estrecha que era su relación con el rapero, en todas las cosas que habían hecho el uno por el otro, las bromas y chistes locales que más apreciaba, lo cálidos que se sentían sus abrazos en tiempos de flaqueza emocional, en que de una u otra manera su Wonu siempre tenía las palabras correctas para consolarlo cuando la presión y las críticas eran demasiadas; y sobretodo en lo mucho que quería a Jeon Wonwoo por todo lo que esos vocablos representaban para su vida.

Lo amaba. Lo amaba tanto que Soonyoung no estaba seguro de saber que haría si el pelinegro no estuviera en Seventeen, ni siquiera quería imaginarse como sería su vida si Wonwoo no existiera en ella.

Su pecho era invadido por una sensación cálida cuando al atravesar una dificultad recordaba que existía ese pilar de estabilidad, que mas que ser un pilar para Seventeen, era una propela en la vida de Kwon Soonyoung.

Su amor era tan grande que quería demostrarle de alguna manera cuánto lo apreciaba.

El bailarín ladeó su cabeza para intentar encontrar la mirada contraria y le llamó

-Wonwoo~yah...

-¿ahora qué?- el pelinegro miró hacia Soonyoung fingiendo exasperación, pero los labios del castaño no le permitieron decir más al posarse sobre su boca.

Wonwoo ni siquiera intentó alejarse del mayor, por el contrario, se quedó quieto mientras las manos de Soonyoung lo jalaban por los mechones de cabello en su nuca para continuar el contacto entre sus labios.

El pelinegro se dejó besar, permitió que la lengua de su hyung se paseara entre sus dientes y que después recorriera el camino hacia la comisura de su boca, no se quejó cuando Soonyoung jaló demasiado fuerte de su cabello y tampoco objetó cuando éste dio pequeñas mordidas a su labio inferior.

Soonyoung acarició con sus pulgares los pómulos del menor mientras se miraban a los ojos. La mirada serena de Wonwoo recorrió el rostro del mayor antes de susurrar contra su boca

-besas bien, hyung...

-¿justo ahora quieres llamarme hyung?- respondió el castaño con su sonrisa tan reconfortante que inundaba a Wonwoo de tranquilidad.

El pelinegro sujetó una de las manos ajenas que aún se encontraba enredada con el cabello de su nuca y entrelazo sus dedos, entonces su otra mano acunó el rostro de Soonyoung con adoración y dijo

-gracias, Soonyoung~ssi.

-gracias a ti, Wonu~yah.- el menor no había correspondido precisamente la acción pero eso no significaba que le había disgustado.

Había tantas razones por las que agradecía a Soonyoung que aquella forma era probablemente la única con la que podría demostrar el gran amor y admiración que Wonwoo sentía por aquel bailarín de pequeños ojos.

Hoshi ladeó su cabeza y preguntó

-¿puedo quedarme aquí?

-por mi no hay problema.

-espero que Seungcheol hyung no se moleste.

-no tendríamos este problema si tan solo compartiéramos habitación.- reprochó el menor pero con tono juguetón mientras palmeaba la porción de colchón a su lado.

Soonyoung abultó sus labios para preguntar casi en modo de súplica cuando ya se había acomodado enseguida del menor

-¿ya me has perdonado?

-aún me lo estoy pensando, si soy honesto.

-creo que tendré que comprar mi absolución entonces.- y volvió a juntar sus labios, pero esa vez Wonwoo correspondió gustoso a cada movimiento del mayor mientras los cubría a ambos con sus mantas.

**Author's Note:**

> El SoonWoo merece todo nuestro amor, gente.
> 
> Lo digo enserio, no solo por el hecho de que no shippeo Meanie y JunHao, enserio el Soonwoo y el Gyuhao son amor puro y muy apache
> 
> ♡♡♡♡
> 
> Amo a estos niños y me imagino su relación super fraternal y hermosa, no sé... los amo


End file.
